Fugacidade
by Sarah Hardt
Summary: Bucky fornece a Steve um plano para que ele possa enfrentar a guerra, ainda que a sua missão seja apenas ficar em casa. Fanfic participante do Segundo Desafio de Limonada da Panelinha (DeLiPa II).


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens não me pertencem.

**N/A: **UA em que o Bucky e o Steve não são amigos de infância e este último não se torna o Capitão América nem vai para a guerra porque sim.

Fanfic participante do Segundo Desafio de Limonada da Panelinha (DeLiPa II) do Nyah!Fanfiction. Meu tema foi _insegurança_.

Para mais informações sobre o desafio e sobre a Panelinha: fanfiction. com. br/u/ 527218/

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Fugacidade**

.

Havia sido a quinta vez que Steve tentara se alistar, e com ela sua quinta rejeição, sem condescendência ou palavras gentis dessa vez. "_Escute, garoto, não vou arriscar a vida do soldado que vai tentar tirar o seu corpo do campo de batalha. Volte para casa, arranje um emprego, fique vivo_".

Engolira o orgulho, trincara os dentes e saíra do campo de recrutamento em silêncio, sentindo-se tão fracassado que doía. Tinha ficado sem lugares onde tentar ou nomes que inventar, então só lhe restava afogar sonhos em tragos baratos.

O garçom trouxe outra dose de alguma coisa. Steve estava começando a se sentir zonzo e já não se importava realmente com o que estava bebendo, tudo tinha aquele mesmo gosto que queimava a garganta. Observou, nem tão discretamente assim, um grupo de cadetes que bebia junto ao balcão do bar. Eles estavam por toda a parte, os bastardos. Eles bebiam, riam, provocavam-se uns aos outros e mexiam com as garotas como se fossem os donos do mundo, provavelmente por que, ohh, eles eram, um pouco. Steve os detestava, os invejava e os admirava.

Um dos soldados o pegou mirando e Steve desviou o olhar imediatamente. Concentrou-se no tampo da mesa e tomou mais um gole daquela coisa com gosto de fogo, sentindo-se ruborizar. Tentou se convencer de que a culpa era da bebida, mas parecia uma desculpa fraca até para si mesmo. Passaram-se um e dois minutos, e dois e três tragos, e quando Steve arriscou relancear a mirada para os recrutas de novo encontrou o soldado ainda encarando-o. Dessa vez ele foi mais rápido e antes que Steve pudesse olhar para o outro lado o soldado estava sorrindo, e, merda, era um sorriso bonito.

Steve levantou seu copo em uma saudação, desejando-lhe sorte. Pareceu adequado, camarada, fez Steve se sentir um pouco mais parecido com aqueles caras com os quais ele nunca iria lutar. O soldado retribuiu o cumprimento, seu sorriso tornando-se mais amplo. Em seguida ele lançou o olhar para os seus companheiros, avaliando o ambiente, mas todos estavam concentrados demais em suas conversas, ou em seus copos, ou em suas garotas, então ele se virou de novo e fez um gesto discreto apontando os banheiros, convidando Steve a segui-lo.

Steve sentiu suas mãos começarem a suar, ao mesmo tempo em que seu estômago dava uma guinada desconfortável, de repente repleto de nervosismo, para além da bebida. O major que o dispensou provavelmente estava certo: Steve era muito tolo e muito inocente para a guerra, porque ele ingenuamente acompanhou o soldado.

O banheiro fedia a uma mistura de urina, desinfetante e vômito. Steve não viu o soldado até alcançar o último cubículo, um dos únicos que tinha porta. Encaram-se por um longo instante sem dizer nada. Steve sentiu o sangue fluir para as faces apenas por ter o olhar do outro sobre o seu rosto. _James Buchanan, O+_, pôde ler sobre o uniforme do soldado.

— Bucky — ele se adiantou ao perceber para onde Steve estava olhando, o sorriso ainda sobre a face.

— Steve Rogers. Steve — disse enquanto o outro lhe estendia a mão.

Era uma apresentação estranha, em um cubículo de banheiro, mas Steve tomou a mão dele mesmo assim. Sentiu a palma calejada contra a sua pele e, com uma onda de constrangimento, perguntou-se se o outro podia perceber seu suor frio. Os dedos de Bucky envolveram os seus e Steve teve a consciência humilhante de que ele poderia quebrar seus ossos com um mero aperto se quisesse.

Não houve mais do que uma compressão amigável, no entanto; mas houve um puxão. Steve sentiu seu corpo sendo compelido para dentro do compartimento e suas costas bateram contra a parede, ao mesmo tempo em que ele escutou um_clic_, denunciando que a porta tinha sido trancada.

— Mas o que...? — começou, porém Bucky juntou os lábios aos seus e tragou o resto do questionamento.

A língua do soldado serpenteou para dentro da sua boca sem pudor nenhum, quente e úmida. Steve estremeceu involuntariamente quando Bucky tomou seus lábios e os sugou, beijando-o com ferocidade.

O choque nublou seus pensamentos e travou seus músculos. De repente os tragos que tomara cobraram seu preço, roubando sua capacidade de reação. A única coisa que parecia fazer sentido no mundo era a barba de Bucky arranhando o seu queixo. Certamente estava esperando alguma coisa ao seguir o soldado até ali, mas não isso. Steve era franzino e comum demais para atrair a atenção das garotas, atrair a atenção de um cara parecia simplesmente irreal.

Diante da sua inércia Bucky o comprimiu mais contra a parede, forçando o corpo contra o seu. Steve se retorceu, tentando ganhar alguma distância, mas então o soldado meteu a perna entre suas coxas, roubando um pouco mais da sua sanidade. Surpreendeu-se com o gemido que escapou da própria garganta em resposta ao ato, indecente, excitado. A completa surpresa perante aquele contato, a forma como Bucky parecia envolvê-lo por inteiro e o calor que emanava dele tomaram os seus sentidos. Por um segundo Steve tentou achar aquelas sensações asquerosas, mas não conseguiu. A boca do soldado junto a sua parecia doce e isso era assustador.

Suas bochechas arderam, vermelhas, e Steve sentiu-se morrer de vergonha. O sangue fluindo para sua cabeça devolveu-lhe um pouco de cordura e fez com que tentasse se afastar. Empurrou o peito de Bucky com desespero, mas o soldado tinha sido moldado por meses e meses de treinamento militar, todo músculos e altura, e era uma luta tão inútil quanto todas as outras em que já tinha se metido. Demorou um longo instante para que Bucky percebesse os seus esforços, mas quando ele se deu conta deteve-se imediatamente.

Ligeiramente desconcertado, ele deu um passo atrás, concedendo a Steve todo o espaço que o cubículo permitia.

— Está tudo bem — Bucky murmurou com a voz embargada, levantando as mãos para ilustrar o fato.

Não parecia tudo bem. Respirar de repente exigia um enorme esforço. Steve recostou-se na parede e levou as mãos à cabeça, fechando os olhos e tentando regularizar a respiração. Se qualquer um no bar os visse naquela situação os dois estariam mortos. Se alguém sequer imaginasse...

— Você está ok? — Bucky questionou.

Diante da ausência de resposta ele levou a mão até a face de Steve, deslizando os dedos por seu rosto em um carinho estranhamente terno. Steve ergueu os olhos, assustado, e Bucky terminou por pousar a mão sobre o seu ombro num gesto displicente. Como se o fato de estarem ali e de serem dois homens fosse completamente natural.

Steve encarou o outro por um segundo. Bucky parecia terrivelmente bonito naquele uniforme militar que ele invejava tanto, seguro a despeito de tudo. Talvez fosse essa segurança que separava os caras que iam para a guerra daqueles que ficavam em casa.

— Tudo bem se você não quiser — o soldado assegurou num sussurro. — Sinto muito se interpretei as coisas de maneira errada.

A voz dele soou rouca e fez com que um arrepio subisse pela coluna de Steve. Oh, o problema era que queria aquilo, desesperadamente, e morria de medo. Hesitou, sentindo uma onda de nervosismo comprimir sua garganta. Tinha medo de que o soldado fosse embora, ao mesmo tempo em que temia as conseqüências de aceitar o que ele oferecia.

Bucky sorriu ao perceber sua insegurança. Lentamente ele deslizou a mão, acariciando seu ombro, pescoço, e, por fim, percorrendo seu braço com um toque suave e quente. Steve estremeceu, repleto de sensações conflitantes. Aquilo era novo, prazeroso e estranho.

— Eu nunca... Oh, você sabe. Nunca beijei um cara — disse, incapaz de sustentar o olhar de Bucky, tão envergonhado quanto poderia ser possível.

Tinha pensado em fazê-lo algumas vezes, mas parecia uma ideia perigosa demais para que ele a alimentasse. Também sempre lhe parecera potencialmente impossível até aquele momento. Tampouco tinha muita experiência com as mulheres, havia beijado duas garotas na vida, mas era só isso, e não tinha sido nada parecido com a necessidade que emanava do soldado. Bucky inclinou-se e tocou sua bochecha com os lábios, parecendo saber de tudo isso.

— Não é grande coisa — ele disse contra a sua pele e Steve assentiu com um aceno quase imperceptível, embora não concordasse realmente.

Esperou que o soldado voltasse a beijá-lo, mas em vez disso ele tomou suas mãos na dele. Delicadamente Bucky ergueu suas mãos, pousando-as sobre o próprio peito, contra a farda. O tecido era macio e o mundo era uma merda. Nunca poderia vestir aquele uniforme, mas, oh, talvez pudesse desvesti-lo. A ideia o satisfez e constrangeu em partes iguais. Tomando coragem, Steve percorreu o peito do soldado, amplo e quente, com a ponta dos dedos.

Bucky pareceu entender o gesto como uma permissão e deslizou a boca até o seu pescoço, provando a pele delicada com lábios, queixo e barba. Steve sentiu-se derreter. A perna de Bucky voltou a subir, intrusa entre suas coxas.

O contato ardia. Steve não tinha a mínima ideia de como deveria agir, mas Bucky não parecia se importar com isso.

— Aqui — ele murmurou enquanto o amparava pela cintura, guiando-o gentilmente para que o abraçasse.

Steve deixou-se levar por aquelas sensações e passou os braços pelas costas do soldado, para em seguida enredar os dedos em seu cabelo negro, trazendo-o para mais perto. A maldita guerra podia tragar a todos, que o mundo se fodesse, Steve decidiu que não se importava; pelo menos não naquele instante. Bucky beijou sua boca, empurrando a língua, chupando os seus lábios, ávido. Dessa vez Steve correspondeu àquele anseio, hesitante e então faminto. Todo um cavalheiro, Bucky deixou que Steve tomasse o controle por um instante, apesar da sua inexperiência.

Seu membro pulsou quando Bucky passou a mover a perna em um ritmo cadenciado, ao mesmo tempo em que mordiscava seu pescoço de uma maneira que com certeza deixaria marcas. O soldado pressionou-se contra o seu corpo com um leve movimento de cadeira, esfregando-se quase que inconscientemente, e Steve pode perceber sua dureza.

Era incrivelmente estranho e excitante saber que havia sido ele a provocar aquele tipo de reação em outro homem. Tateou sobre a calça do uniforme militar, vacilante, até que Bucky afastou seus dedos e abriu ele mesmo o fecho das calças. Steve deslizou a mão dentro das vestes do outro, valendo-se daquele tipo de bravura que faz alguém se jogar sobre uma granada apenas porque é a coisa certa. Oh, tocá-lo parecia a coisa certa a ser feita. O suspiro que escapou dos lábios do soldado provou isso. Steve o acariciou com a ponta dos dedos, ligeiramente trêmulo, e então o envolveu com a mão, apertando suavemente em um movimento de vai e vem.

Bucky riu junto ao seu ouvido, mas não havia prepotência no gesto, apenas satisfação perante sua ousadia. Steve sentiu os dedos dele percorrendo seu peito e abrindo os botões da sua blusa no processo. Em seguida Bucky subiu as mãos por seu torso, incendiando cada centímetro de pele que tocava. Os dedos do soldado encaixaram-se a perfeição sobre suas costelas, e pela primeira vez na vida Steve apreciou o fato de tê-las salientes.

Tocou o pescoço de Bucky com os lábios, um pouco porque queria sentir a maciez da pele, um pouco porque era o que conseguia alcançar sem ter que esticar-se na ponta dos pés. Beijou-o ali, provando-o com a língua, e pode sentir a vibração das cordas vocais e o movimento do pomo-de-adão quando Bucky engoliu um gemido. Desceu, acariciando a gola do uniforme militar com o queixo e com a ponta do nariz, sentindo o cheiro de homem e de pólvora que emanava do tecido.

Bucky apertou sua cintura, e então, sem qualquer aviso, as mãos dele estavam sobre a sua ereção. Com movimentos desenvoltos ele abriu o fecho da sua calça e a abaixou ligeiramente, liberando seu membro e dando-se livre alcance. Steve gemeu e se contorceu, aferrando-se ao soldado com ambos os braços.

— Steve — ele disse em um suspiro, afastando as próprias roupas.

O mundo resumiu-se à quentura quando suas ereções se chocaram. Bucky tomou sua boca, calando seus gemidos com língua e dentes, enquanto acariciava a ambos de uma vez, bombeando forte e pausadamente. O quadril de Bucky ondulou junto ao seu e Steve sentiu-se arder.

— Por favor — pediu, implorou, qualquer traço de orgulho carbonizado por aquelas sensações. — Não posso mais.

Em vez de atender ao pedido o soldado foi tão lento e intenso quanto pôde. Beijou a boca de Steve apenas com um toque de lábios, e então suas pálpebras e sua bochecha. O gesto era delicado e terno e fez Steve estremecer.

— Você é adorável — Bucky disse, encarando-o.

Steve teria achado o comentário mordaz em qualquer outra situação, mas Bucky tinha a respiração pesada e as faces coradas e sorria para ele, parecendo tão bonito. Mesmo terrivelmente envergonhado, Steve correspondeu ao sorriso.

Bucky passou a mão livre por seu pescoço, aproximando impossivelmente seus corpos e aumentando a fricção. Steve deixou que o calor do outro o abarcasse. Cravou as unhas nas costas do soldado e escondeu o rosto contra o seu peito, abafando os gemidos, sentindo o cheiro ele, deixando que as dobras do uniforme militar marcassem sua bochecha. Bucky respirava com dificuldade junto a sua orelha, ganindo baixinho.

Todas aquelas sensações, a consciência de que estava fazendo aquilo com outro homem, e de repente era demasiado. Steve sentiu-se inflamar. O prazer o tomou, roubando seu fôlego, arrastando-se por seus nervos e correndo por suas veias como fogo.

Bucky sorriu ao perceber seu gozo, obviamente satisfeito. Os braços dele tornarem-se mais firmes, amparando-o quando a leveza do orgasmo o envolveu. O soldado buscou sua boca, beijando-o com voracidade enquanto se masturbava com as mãos meladas de sêmen.

Steve deixou-se beijar, correspondendo da melhor forma que podia. Suspirou, erguendo a face, permitindo que Bucky corresse os lábios por sua mandíbula e então por seu pescoço, entregue àqueles arrepios. Sentiu os dentes de Bucky cravarem sobre o seu ombro quando o orgasmo dele explodiu, três segundos mais tarde, forte e intenso.

Ficaram imóveis por um instante, ainda agarrados um ao outro, um pouco entorpecidos pelo prazer, ofegantes. Steve achou que uma vez que o enlevo passasse as coisas ficariam terrivelmente constrangedoras, mas Bucky não pareceu nem um pouco encabulado quando se aprumou. Com um movimento displicente ele alcançou o rolo de papel ao lado do sanitário e limpou as mãos, em seguida esfregou os rastros de sêmen do próprio abdômen. Steve o imitou, ajeitando as vestes com o máximo de dignidade que a situação permitia.

Levantou os olhos a tempo de ver Bucky enfiar a camisa por dentro das calças. Steve hesitou, mas realmente não parecia fazer diferença depois de tudo. Levantou as mãos, tocando o corpo do soldado.

— Posso? — perguntou, inseguro, pousando os dedos sobre o primeiro botão da sua jaqueta.

Bucky pareceu levemente surpreso, mas não desagradado.

— Claro — acedeu com um aceno, deixando os braços penderem ao lado do corpo para dar liberdade a Steve. Perante o consentimento, Steve fechou os botões um a um, ajeitando o uniforme militar e deslizando as mãos por suas dobras.

Podia perceber a respiração de Bucky, o movimento das costelas dele ainda um pouco descompassado. Correu os dedos pelo distintivo que informava sua patente de soldado. Enfrentar a guerra parecia inúmeras vezes mais fácil do que ter que encarar o mundo depois do que acabara de passar.

— Gosta do uniforme? — Bucky questionou.

Steve corou profundamente diante da pergunta, deu um passo atrás e desviou o olhar de Bucky.

— Não; não assim. Eu tentei me alistar, mas não fui aceito — explicou.

— É, eu meio que sei.

A declaração foi o suficiente para fazer com que Steve voltasse a encarar o soldado. Franziu o cenho para ele.

— Como?

— Vi você no campo de recrutamento hoje, e antes disso tentando se alistar no Brooklin.

Steve assentiu, compreendendo.

— Tentei cinco vezes em lugares diferentes — confessou.

Bucky deixou escapar um muxoxo de admiração, fitando-o com uma expressão que misturava respeito e consternação.

— Sinto muito, Steve — ele ofereceu, dando um tapinha amigável em seu ombro. O gesto pareceu estranhamente confortador depois de haverem se beijado e todo o resto.

— É uma merda.

O soldado deu de ombros, sorrindo com naturalidade e parecendo encantador.

— Nem tanto. Fico feliz em saber que vai haver algo de bom por aqui quando eu voltar — disse, e Steve franziu o cenho para ele. — Quando eu voltar vou convidar você para dançar.

A ideia era absurda. Steve permitiu-se rir e o sorriso de Bucky se ampliou.

— Oh, claro — desdenhou em tom de burla.

— Sim — ele afirmou, tocando sua bochecha em um carinho rápido e suave, logo antes de se virar e abrir o trinco da porta do banheiro.

— Aparentemente sou tão ruim dançando quanto lutando — Steve disse, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Bucky fez a porta girar nas dobradiças, dando espaço para que Steve saísse primeiro, em seguida suspirou, menosprezando a declaração.

— Você terá tempo para praticar.

Parecia um bom plano, certamente melhor do que apenas ficar vivo. Steve assentiu. Naquele instante um bom plano parecia ser tudo o que ele precisava para passar pela guerra.

* * *

><p>NA: Reviews me farão incrivelmente feliz! ;)


End file.
